


Ever After

by Dakota_Lines



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Bill spying on Dip, Cleaning, Cute, Dipper actually had a great voice, Dipper is 19, Ever After by Marianas Trench, Fluff, Great song, Hugs, Love and just fluff, M/M, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-11 11:52:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4434479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dakota_Lines/pseuds/Dakota_Lines
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dipper has to clean the Shack when no one else is around. So getting tired of the silence, he sings a song that's been stuck ing his head and heart for a while.</p><p>Little does he know, he's not the only one in the Shack.</p><p>Some BillDip fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ever After

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys. I just wanted to say thanks for reading. I got this weird idea at 1 in the morning and just had to do it. Enjoy!
> 
> Note: I wrote that Dipper was a soprano, that's just what I think he sounded like when he was twelve
> 
> Anyway really do enjoy.  
> I also recommend that you listen to the song while reading this.  
> Ever After by Marianas Trench

Dipper let out a sigh as he leaned against the broom as he swept the floor of the Shack. He was along in the Shack and it was his turn to clean the Shack.

It. Was. Boring.

That was the three words Dipper would use to describe his situation. It was too quiet for his liking and he didn’t own a radio. He didn’t have any music on his phone so that was no good, and Grunkle Stan would get pissed if he found out Dipper left in the middle of his job just to hear some type of sound.

Then the idea hit him. He could sing to keep himself entertained.

Now his voice had gotten a lot deeper over the years. Going from a low soprano to a bass was impressive. But if he tried hard enough, he could still hit the high notes.

Debating with himself on what song he could sing, he finally came up with one that had been stuck in his head for a long time. The more he heard it, the more he seemed to feel something for a certain dream demon.

Bill had really meant it when he was always gonna be watching the twins. But they never suspected that he’d show up one day, as a human, and ask for a job. He simply told them that he wanted to keep a really good eye on them.

Even though, they knew the story was bull, they still liked the extra company. Dipper especially, since Bill liked to hang out with him the most.

But today, everyone went out doing other things. Grunkle Stan went with Ford to catch up, Soos and Wendy were with family, and Mabel said she was gonna take Bill to get some new clothes. So it was just Dipper alone in the Shack.

So getting the tune in his head, he started to sing.

“ _Once upon a time I used to romanticize, used to be somebody never mind. Don't miss it that much now_.” Dipper closed his eyes halfway, letting his mind be one with the music and his job.

“ _I think it's sinking in, days that I wonder where I've been. In picture perfect porcelain, but I won't lose a pound._ _You say I would make a better liar. I never face the music when it's dire._ ” Swaying slightly to the tune in his head, Dipper didn’t notice the shadow move behind a shirt rack.

“ _I breathe disaster, ever after. Don't pull away from me now. Don't you move, can't you stay where you are just for now? I could be your perfect disaster. You could be my ever after, after all. I could be your perfect disaster. You could be my ever after_.” Then using the broom as a microphone, he started to sing louder.

“ _Apologies I'm not myself, but I can guarantee, that when I get back you won't believe, that you knew me well. Don't want to think about it. I'm fucking tired of getting sick about it. Now stand back up and be a man about it. And fight for something!  
Fight for something! Fight for something!”_ Dipper finally felt free as he sang. He felt like he was flying, like all his problems left him

“ _You say I would make a better liar. I never face the music when it's dire. I breathe disaster, ever after. Don't you pull away from me now?”_ While all this was happening, the shadow was watching closely at Dipper, enjoying the words.

“ _Don't you move, can't you stay where you are just for now. I could be your perfect disaster. You could be my ever after, after all. I could be your perfect disaster. You could be my ever after_.” Dipper was so lost in the music of himself and the song playing in his head, he didn’t notice when the shadow walked out from behind the shirt rack to over to the register.

“ _Nobody told ya this is gonna fold ya! We go marching in like toy soldiers! To have and hold ya over sold ya.  
They're marching like toy soldiers_!” By this time, Dipper was singing loudly as he started to think of Bill. It was like he had headphones in, but it was all him.

“ _Somehow don't, you dare fail, fail me now ever after. Somehow don't, you dare fail, fail me now ever after. Somehow... Face the music when it's dire. Somehow don't, you dare fail, fail me now ever after. Somehow_.” For this part, he slowed down and lowered his voice a bit.

“ _Once upon a time, this place was beautiful and mine. But now it's just a bottom line. Barely comes to mind…Ever After was mine_!” And just like that his voice was raised and a smile was upon his face as thoughts of Bill was flooded in his mind.

“ _I'll be your disaster, ever after. So fire away…….Goodbye_!” Dipper finished the song with a happy sigh, but it was cut short when he jumped hearing clapping behind him. Quickly turning around, Dipper almost screamed seeing Bill standing by the register with a smile on his face.

“B-Bill?!” Dipper stuttered out.

“Hey Pine Tree!” Bill replied. “You’ve got a nice voice.”

Dipper was beat red and shaking. Bill wasn’t supposed to be here, he was supposed to be out with Mabel.

“Oh yeah, I ditched Shooting Star, because it was boring without you there.” Bill said, answering his mind question.

“H-How much did you hear?” Dipper asked.

“Oh just all of it. I also saw your thoughts. I must say Pine Tree, you reealllllllyyyy like me.”

Dipper couldn’t come up with anything else to say. His power to comprehend words was completely broken, so instead, he just rushed over to Bill, grabbed his face, and kissed him.

Bill, shocked by the sudden kiss, took a moment before wrapping his arms around Dipper’s waist pulling him closer into the kiss. They stayed like that until they couldn’t breathe and had to pull away.

“Wow, Pine Tree.” Bill panted out with a large smirk.

“J-Just shut up and never tell anyone what you heard.” Dipper replied, panting as well.

“You got it, Pine Tree.” Bill said before pulling Dipper into another passionate kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay. I know that it's uploaded pretty far from 1 in the morning, but I had to look up the lyrics on my computer. So yeah but I hoped you enjoyed. 
> 
> Comment+leave Kudios+enjoy


End file.
